Overarching plot / events
Plot The overarching theme of Pennant is a relatively peaceful world is falling into a "World War". It is up to the players to either join a faction, or try to stop this downward spiral. Behind the scenes of most events and in the court of most kings, is a very powerful(somewhat all-powerful, and immortal) and cunning "villain" trying to cause these events and fueling the fires of world war (he's trying to force this downward spiral). His motivation is simply boredom. * Before the story, the Bolvarian (Dwarven) King was captured by elves for entering Monghi Trapsaan waters (on a holy quest in search for Argu's Foot) The elves did not know this was the king (they live next to each other but worlds apart) and in their arrogance debearded the king. (the shaming of the king) * This (info from a illusionist spy) prompted an invasion from Bolvaria into the jungle of Monghadi, on the capital. The Monghi-Bolvarian war began. The invasion failed but the war is going on at the start of the campaign. In particular the Inatol Channel is a tension area. * Khunda, bolvarian agent patrolling, was delivered a female elf head + a letter from bolvarian court, in Xédrus bay, in a ship by the wanderer (mysterious appearance, out of nowhere) * She, princess of monghadi, eldariel, was captured on her move from monghikala(dad) to ordekala(mom) to escape the war. She was murdered and beheaded. Plot hook (start) * Khunda, a Bolvarian agent posing as a human trader in Solia, hires an escort party to deliver a package containing the head, to Hurenskala, an elven city. The escort party are the players (they are unaware and can't look inside the package) This is to raise tension or even cause war between Hania and the Iyumi Monghadi (QUEST 1) * See [[Quests|'QUESTS']]' for rest in detail' Overarching beats INTRO * Khunda - Eldariel delivery hook * Find Khunda, learn about Mysterious Figure, Heliades sign * mad theorist, x, informs about "The Heliades" theory, thinks HIA is involved * free to go, find more Heliades signs, find HIA * HIA aligns with players, one obsessed professor - share info on sign (rest is skeptical, esp one who is the wanderer) Players get "hired" as investigators * AGG champions end up with a medallion - win championship * First confrontation with The Wanderer (very mysterious, battle) (either from tourney reward or professor at HIA) - pries history/memory, then vanishes MID * Wanderer fucks players shit up. * kills ta'leeh parents of old age - greendale dwelling has burning heliades sign made of spiders, blue gem thing in the middle - brings to miniature trial of fears kinda dungeon - Burns forest around rayokala - water thing/reading thing for orc - somethin for kim, etc, wanderer looks on for fun * HIA to invest more into this * rokh, old blueprint manuscripts AND * . bolvaria, advisor doodles it in his quarters AND * . near inuthuilas manor AND * . heliades earrings * Some major battles and shit - war breaks out * brada, cave * confrontation - explains it all * "battle" END * Find out about Jannus the Explorer & his ties to wanderer/sign, find his deaththingie * jannus the explorer (old base, has clues to new base) * Confront Wanderer in his tower Events to happen Kingdom of Hania * Tarantia getting invaded by the Boghorde - it fails but damages the city greatly and causes war with wynne-dormoor (AFTER FIRST VISIT TO TARANTIA) Kingdom of Faradon * Besieging mallowtown and about to attack Midhedge * plans assist mallowtown with a flanking crossbowman focused army and ballistae (act of betrayal) Cliffden * plans to become annexed to hania, secretly pissing off Faradon who believes they should rightfully own the land Mallowtown * being besieged by faradon, about to get attacked, secretly midhedge plans to assist the battle in a flanking maneuver Troikárokh (Lower Boiskova) * silent giant. wouldn't go to war easily * attempts to retake, map and clear/liberate ursca's caverns from goblins/orcs * great connection to wynne because of race (many troiskagudians in wynne, too) * when wynne-dormoor declares war, they would not help hania * when theboghorde attacks, they see their chance to take over the bog (hanian counter attack = meet in the middle?) Wynne-Dormoor Federacy * Decides not to help when boghorde attacks tarantia, leaving noldia stranded, and breaking an alliance (wynne-dormoor is a cesspool of jealousy to hania - secretly. they hate the trade, prosperity and esp MAGIC use) Bog(orcs) * about to invade tarantia * holds tarantia (AFTER FIRST VISIT TO TARANTIA) Iwabobo Goblins * When the world falls into war, they march on monghadi zoyaan to get a piece of the pie. Monghadi Goblins * in continual war with each other and the elves * attack/raid on hurenskala after players arrive * some clans unite Feral Elves (monghadi) * hostile to all, entirely removed from society and one another (Iyumi) Monghadi * if the players deliver the head, they set up a camp near four ways inn to treat and threaten hania, breaking military acces with faradon * fights a war in the north with bolvaria (defensive) (Iyumi) Monghadi Zoyaan * should monghadi go to war with faradon/hania, monghadi zoyaan quickly follows up (faradon v monghi zoyaan)